Playdate - IWYE Compliant
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Charlie finally pays the boys a visit! SMUT. [Can be read as a stand-alone.]


Draco shifted nervously as he was perched upon Harry's desk, toying idly with a feathered quill in a cup.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed softly, opening a drawer and rifling through it, finding the forms he needed to complete before they could go home. He glanced over to a hand, anxiously playing with items littering his desk, silver band glinting in the light of his lamp. He still couldn't believe that this little monster was his husband.

The blonde said nothing, continuing to fiddle with things, biting his lip as he met green eyes briefly.

"Draco." He muttered in a quiet, yet stern tone, letting the boy know he would like to know what was on his mind.

"I'm nervous." Draco admitted after a few moments of silence between the pair.

"You, nervous? Tell me something I don't know." Harry chided playfully, looking at the Adonis, whose hands had clasped together, settling between his knees, ankles crossed, tapping lightly against the drawers to his desk. He smirked as he saw thumbs twiddling. "You've no need to be nervous."

He scoffed, shaking his head. "Are you kidding me? I've loads to be nervous about."

Harry rolled his eyes, reaching for a pen and scrawling his name across the bottom of the nearly completed forms. "Like what?" He murmured.

"What if he destroys me? What if I come in like fifteen seconds!? Who are we kidding, I'm probably going to come before I even get my trousers off." He mumbled, pink spots rising in his cheeks.

"Destroys you?" Harry said, folding the forms and looking up at the blonde, arching his eyebrow in a very Malfoy fashion. "You going to let him nail you or something, love?" He grinned, heart leaping in his chest as he watched cheeks darken in color.

Draco gave him a sheepish look. "I've been thinking about it." He brought his thumb up to his mouth. "Is that something you'd be okay with?"

Harry inserted the paper into an envelope, sealing it before sending it off to the correct department within the building. He scooted to rest his elbows on Dracos knees, tilting green eyes up to meet grey. "I think it would be hot. You think you'll be able to handle it though?" He flashed him a wicked grin. "You bitch when I put it in...you know he's got just a _little_ more go-around, right?"

Draco scrunched his nose up, twitching slightly in his pants at the thought of the redheads goods.

"Mmm, what was that for?" Harry noting the flash of movement behind the blondes slacks.

"Thinking about it..."

Harry smoothed his hands up his thighs, gripping them and spreading them apart, relishing in the breathy gasp issued from full lips. "Thinking about what? His fat cock?" He moved his hands inward once more.

"Harry." Draco whined softly, clicking his jaw shut as thumbs rubbed the junction where legs met torso.

He giggled softly, watching as he leaped once more behind the confines of his trousers. "What? Or how he's going to spread those plump little cheeks, slide into that _tight, tiny_ hole." Harry whispered, watching as grey eyes rolled back, fluttering shut, face full of color. Oh, teasing the blonde never seemed to get old. He cupped him suddenly, delighting as Draco squealed, reaching out to tug at dark locks.

"Harry, we can't!" He said in a hushed whisper, as though someone would be able to hear them in the brunettes closed office. Draco held his hand in the boy's hair, trying to keep him still.

"Draco, we can." He countered, stroking him slowly through the fabric. "Besides," He began, sliding his finger around the brass button, catching grey eyes, seeing that they were rapidly darkening. "If I get you off now, maybe you'll be able to hold off a little longer later."

Draco laughed, leaning back on his palms and watching as the Boy Wonder undid his trousers. "You think so?"

Harry bit his lip, giving him an evil smirk as he tucked fingers into the elastic waistband of black and white briefs. "Doubtful, because I'm sure you'll be ready to blow as soon as he touches you." He grinned, wrapping his hand around a nearly solid length. "But it's wishful thinking, right?" He lilted, bringing the tip to his lips, sucking the skin there gently.

"You're a prat."

Harry giggled, dragging his teeth across the skin lightly, earning a violent full body twitch from his lover. "Am I?" He sucked his head languidly, tongue laving the hot flesh teasingly. "You know you shouldn't be so rude to someone whose sucking your cock, Draco."

He growled, threading a hand into dark locks and sinking Harry's mouth onto his length, relishing in the choked moan issued from the back of his throat. "All of it." He whispered, pressing until he felt a nose in the short, blonde hairs across his pubic bone. Draco held him there for several seconds until Harry heaved, throat closing around him. He let him go, watching the brunette snap back, face flushed and eyes beginning to stream. "You're fucking stunning."

Harry gulped down a breath of air, pulse rushing in his ears. "Merlin." He managed to mutter after enough oxygen had returned to his brain.

"Mmm, it's a good way to get you to shut up, isn't it?" Draco lilted, leading the now bright red mouth back to his length. He let the hand trail across his face, thumb grazing cheekbones, hollowed from sucking, down to his jawline, slack as he took him down to the root once more, then onto his throat, feeling his length, thick and twitching below the flesh. "God, I love when I can feel it in your throat." He pulled him back up, resting his tip against a swollen lower lip. "Suck the tip real lightly...mmm, just like that." Draco felt his orgasm pooling low and boiling in his stomach as he watched his husband obey, head suctioned gently in that hot mouth. "You feel so good."

"You close?" Harry asked softly, swirling his tongue in a slow circle around, lapping up the bead of pre-cum as it sprang forth. He felt the blonde tighten in his hand.

Draco let out a breathy laugh, toes curling in his shoes as Harry continued to suck. "What do you think?" He murmured.

Harry locked eyes with him, thrill dancing along his spine as he saw grey eyes stormy, hooded, lip tugged between teeth. He squeezed Draco's thighs lightly as he sucked harder, delighting in the shuddering gasp given by the blonde as he came, spurting into his mouth.

"Show me." Draco said in a quiet demand.

Harry obeyed, resting his elbows on the boy's knees once more, chin in his hands as he opened his mouth, the blondes seed splayed out across his tongue.

Draco sighed, giving the brunette a satisfied grin as he giggled low in his throat. "You're such a dirty, little thing." He pushed Harry's bangs out of his face, stroking his chin. "I love you."

Harry swallowed. "Am I?" He grinned, fixing the blondes pants. "I love you, too." He brought the boy in for a slow, tender kiss before smiling against his lips. "Go and get your things so we can go home!"

..

Draco shifted nervously, glancing in the mirror beside their front door as he perched on the arm of the couch.

"Draco, for the love of Merlin!" Harry chastised, watching as his lover toyed with his bangs for what seemed like the thousandth time. "You look fine, this is going to be fine!" He crossed his arms, feeling nerves welling up slightly in the pit of his own stomach. He just hoped this went smoothly, that things didn't get out of hand too quickly like they tended to do. He moved towards the blonde, running his fingertips around the shell of his ear.

"I wish you'd let me have a drink."

"Hmm, I'm sure you'll need a shot or two of firewhiskey just to take him." Harry lilted, giving him a lecherous grin, squealing as a hand shot out to pinch at his side. He leaned in, kissing him softly, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You're right, so let me have them, then?" Draco asked against his lips.

"It's going to be so hot, watching you take all of him..." He whispered, lips moving to kiss at his ear, nibbling the skin there, earning a sharp intake of breath.

"Stop." He said in a soft whine, feeling heat coming to his cheeks at the thought. Draco jumped at the knock at the door, feeling a wave of nerves roll through him. He watched as his husband moved away, going to the door and greeting the older Weasley.

"Red faced already, Malfoy?" Charlie chided, giving him a smirk as he moved further into the living room. He had a bottle in one hand, the other tucked into the front pocket of his jeans.

"I was talking dirty to him." Harry stated, winking at the blonde, watching as cheeks colored further.

"Oh yeah?" Charlie asked. "Like what?"

Harry led the redhead into the kitchen. "About how hot it's going to be when he takes all of you." He giggled when the older man stopped short, jaw going slack, head slowly turning to the blonde.

"That so?" He said, setting the bottle on the countertop. "You're going to let me nail you?"

He bit his thumb, making his way off the couch and into the kitchen, eyeing the pair, both seeming to consume all the air. "I'm going to attempt." Draco looked at the bottle, seeing that it was mead.

Charlie gave a throaty giggle, taking the three glass tumblers Harry had drawn from the cabinet and unstoppering the bottle. He eyed the blonde, watching as cheeks dusted with color once more."Attempt? You're not much of a bottom then?"

Draco scoffed. "No, I bottom enough...you're just on another level."

"We're pretty even these days, when it comes to give and take." Harry replied, taking his glass and hopping up onto the countertop to watch the two. "He has trouble getting mine in...so we're going to have to go real slow."

The redhead flashed him a wicked grin over the lip of his glass, making Draco shiver. "You think you'll be able to handle real slow, Malfoy?"

He took a gulp of the alcohol, feeling himself twitch in his shorts. Draco nodded. "I'll do my best."

..

They talked and drank for about an hour, Charlie filling them in on his work, the two of them filling him in on the inner workings of Georges' business.

"Well, are you ready to head upstairs, love?" Harry asked, coming to cup his chin after he had settled their glasses into the sink.

Draco, who was pink in the cheeks, relaxed somewhat by the mead, nodded, winding his arms around Harry's neck and giving him a wet kiss, slipping their tongues together.

Harry giggled, tugging gently at the hair at the base of his neck. "Come on then, lets get you naked." He said, taking the boys hand and leading them upstairs.

"This is a nice little place you've got here...probably as many pictures on the walls as Mum, though." Charlie said with a chuckle, noting the various frames filled with photos of the two along with other members of their clan.

"It's nice and quiet, my Mum lives just over the way, so it makes it nice." Draco replied as they entered the bedroom and shut the door. He watched as Harry set about lighting and duplicating candles, bathing them in a warm glow.

"Your Mum lives among the Muggles, eh?" Charlie pulled his tee shirt over his head and tossing it.

"Yeah, it's quiet and a lot less...drama...than living anywhere witches or wizards are located." Draco swallowed hard as he watched tattoos and symbols dance across scarred, muscled flesh. He fiddled with the strings to his shorts.

"Dray." Harry murmured softly, watching as worried grey eyes turned to face him in the soft light. He drew him close, running a hand through blonde locks as the other trailed down to cup his bottom lightly. "You look so brilliant in this light, your skin, glowing in the candlelight." He held his jaw, searching his eyes. "Your hair already messy, I can't wait to see it tossed about on our bedsheets." Harry brought him in for a searing kiss, letting him know just what he was thinking. "You are perfect."

Draco whimpered, tugging at the hem to Harry's t-shirt. "I love you." He said in a breathy voice, desire burning hot through his veins for the brunette.

"I love you, too." He countered, taking the shirt off and then removing the Adonis'.

"I think you should both get on the bed." Charlie interrupted, giving the boys a lecherous smirk, toying with the button to his jeans.

Harry took Draco's hand and led him to the bed, watching grey eyes flicker nervously up to meet his. "It's fine." He murmured in a reassuring tone, bringing him in for a few soft kisses. He gathered the boy into his lap, shifting his hands under the legs of his shorts, stroking his thighs.

"You know if theres anything that you aren't comfortable with then you say something, right?" Charlie said as he joined them on the bed.

Draco nodded, swallowing once more as the redhead came up behind him, rough fingertips ghosting along the skin of his back, causing goosebumps to scatter the flesh.

He chuckled low in his throat at the reaction from the younger boy. "Mmm, I haven't even gotten started, Draco." He said a soft voice, hands moving around to smooth up his torso, kissing along the curve of his neck.

He let out a breathy moan, unable to help himself as those fingers rolled each of his nipples. "Oh my God."

"That feel good?" Charlie said against his ear, tugging the fleshy skin there, dragging the pads of his thumbs across pebbled nipples, delighting in the wanton little gasp issued from the blonde.

Draco lept painfully behind his shorts, sensation almost overwhelming as he felt lips trailing into his hair. "Your fingers are so rough." He said quietly, letting out a tiny mewl when fingers slid slowly down his stomach, tracing each ab.

"God, I love when you mewl like that." Harry muttered, squeezing his thighs, heart thudding in his chest as he watched his lovers head fall back, lips parted in a sigh, cheeks flushed with pleasure. "You look so sexy right now."

Draco gave a throaty giggle, Charlies beard tickling at his shoulder as the redhead pressed kisses to the spot behind his ear. "You're so hard already, baby." He remarked, spreading his thighs wider and sinking further into the brunettes lap, rolling his hips as he felt the boy nearly solid below him.

"Mmm, that's all for you, Daddy." He reveled in the sharp gasp from the blonde, red lip tugged between white teeth.

"Oh, so he calls you 'Daddy' huh?" Charlie remarked, hands sliding down once more and into tented shorts, cupping him. "That's so fucking hot." He nibbled the skin along his shoulder blade, stroking slowly.

Draco gave a keening moan, falling forward and setting both hands on either side of Harry. He kissed him roughly, biting at his lower lip, sucking the flesh until it was red in an attempt to distract himself from the hand wrapped around his cock.

"You two are both brilliant." He moved his hands away, looking at the pair. "But didn't I once say something about wanting to both of you on your knees?" Charlie slid the zipper to his jeans down, pushing his underwear until his length bounced forward, heavy and half hard.

Harry giggled, removing the blonde from his lap, taking a few moments to rid them both of their shorts, leaving them naked for the redhead. "Well, I suppose being on our bellies will have to work, right?" He muttered, settling onto his stomach, shifting his erection into a more comfortable position. He glanced at his lover, whose eyes were wide, focused on Charlies slowly stroking hand. He brought him in for a sweet kiss, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

Draco swallowed, searching Harry's eyes for a few moments before turning his attention back to the older Weasley, who thread his hand into Draco's hair, leading him closer, rubbing his tip lightly along his lower lip.

"God, stop looking at me with those eyes like that. Make me feel like I'm fucking a bloody kid." Charlie muttered, letting out a soft groan as grey eyes watched him, lips wrapping tightly around his tip.

"Well, I mean you are _so_ much older." Harry remarked in a lilting voice, kissing along Draco's ear as he sucked. He giggled, hearing a faint whine issue from the blonde. He shifted a hand out to cup Charlies balls, earning a twitch from the redhead. "Why don't you take a little more, Dray? Show him how good you look when those eyes water." He whispered into his ear, feeling the boy shudder beside him.

Draco whined, obeying Harry and doing his best attempt to take more of Charlie in, eyes streaming with the effort to not gag. He let out a slow breath through his nose.

Charlie laughed, pulling away when he felt Draco closing around him, tapping his tip against his tongue. "You are such a good boy." He murmured, leaning in and kissing him hungrily, biting his lower lip roughly.

Draco gasped, breath stolen from the kiss. He felt dizzy with need for the two. He watched as Harry slipped two fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva.

Harry giggled, wrapping his lips around Charlies head as fingers trailed down to slide against Draco's entrance, reveling in the low whimper from his husband. He swirled the digits around before trying to breach him, chuckling around Charlies length as he met resistance. "You're so tight." He murmured, flicking the tip of his tongue against a leaking tip, giving the blonde a smirk.

"I'm nervous." Draco muttered, feeling his cheeks color with embarrassment.

"Relax, love." Harry chided softly, leaning in an capturing his lips in a loving kiss. He sat up and straddled Dracos knees, trailing kisses along his shoulder blades, working his way down his back.

"You're a lot more nervous than I ever imagined you to be." Charlie said, shifting onto his side and cupping the blondes chin.

Draco laughed pushing his bangs back. "You're not the first to tell me that, honestly. This is just a lot..." He gasped as he felt his cheeks being spread, a tongue darting out to tease along the ridge of his entrance. "I mean we've done this sort of thing before...but never went like...this far." He swallowed the ball of nerves quickly rising in his throat back down. He let out a keening moan as Harry licked broad strokes from his sac up, causing his opening to twitch.

"You've only ever _been_ with each other with each other, haven't you?" Charlie asked, looking at the pair.

The both nodded, Harry surfacing from Dracos bottom, resting his chin on a cheek. "We never really thought we would ever go this far honestly. We always said that it would just be us ever fucking each other in these sort of situations."

The redhead puffed, dragging a hand down his face. "You two got me feeling like I'm shagging a bunch of little virgins."

Harry let out an evil giggle, watching as Charlies mouth dropped open slightly, goosebumps spreading across Draco's back as he murmured. "You want us to pretend?"

"Harry!" Draco whined, reaching down and shifting his cock into a more comfortable position, heart thudding loudly in his chest.

"Oh bloody hell, you're an evil little prat aren't you, Potter?" Charlie groaned, rubbing his beard and watching the brunette. "No, I will blow like a fourth year." He shifted up onto his knees, making his way to the top of the bed, resting against the headboard and looking at them. "I do know that I think Draco should come sit in my lap." He reached over to the nightstand, pulling the bottle onto the bed, shaking it before giving the blonde a smirk. "You think this will be enough?"

Draco gave a soft, nervous laugh as he obeyed, crawling into the older mans lap. He swallowed, startled by how much bigger Charlie was than Harry and Theo, who until this time were the only people he had ever straddled. Muscles rippled as he watched the redhead lean his head back against the headboard. Draco bit his lower lip as he saw broad shoulders roll, joints clicking.

"Hmm?" He murmured, noting the boys' look of contemplation.

"You're just so much...bigger." He muttered, laughing once more, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. "Harry and I are such scrawny little thing's compared to you." Draco ran his fingers across a dragon tattooed on the left side of his chest, watching as it's tail swished.

"Am I intimidating or something?" Charlie lilted, giving him a smirk as fingers dusted across his nipples. "You two are perfect, tiny and tight." He growled softly, roaming his hands along Draco's backside, delighting in the quiet gasp issued as he swept his thumb over his entrance. "I've never been with someone as small as either of you, honestly." He admitted, looking between the pair. "I've always been with men who are Dragon Keepers like me, so they are built the same, or men who are...I dunno...jacked." Charlie licked the pad of his thumb before swiping once more. "I was honestly afraid I would break one of you."

"We haven't even gotten there, you've still got time, mate." Draco chuckled, glancing over his shoulder to his husband, whose eyes were dark, focused on his backside. "You doing well back there, baby?"

Harry rolled his eyes, taking the bottle Charlie had left beside him and pumping some into his hand. "Me, I'm doing fabulous." He wrapped his hand around the redhead, feeling it twitch as it flared back to life. Harry trailed kisses along Dracos shoulder blades. "You, on the other hand, I think won't be doing so well here in a few moments." He took his mouth in a searing kiss, leaving the blonde breathless, grey eyes hooded. "You look so bloody stunning." Harry pumped more of the lubricant onto his fingers, sliding them across Dracos' pucker, earning a soft moan. "I can't wait to see you take all of this." He whispered against his ear, slipping two fingers inside him.

"Yeah, stretch me, I'm going to need it." He giggled against Harry's lips as he kissed him deeply, tongues twining together. He gasped into his lovers open mouth as he felt fingers brushing across the bundle of nerves inside him.

"Like that?" Harry murmured, giggling as he continued to run his fingers over the area.

"Harry!" He whimpered, biting a kiss swollen lip as green eyes, filled with lust and mischief locked with his.

"Mmm, whimpering already, Malfoy?" He teased, free hand sliding around, fingers wrapping around a solid length. "It's so hot how hard you are." Harry drug the tip of his tongue around the shell of his ear. "You just tell me when you're ready."

Draco let out a breathy laugh. "I'll never be ready, have you seen that thing!" He chided, feeling nerves bloom in the pit of his stomach once more as he was reminded of the redheads cock lying hard and heavy below him.

"I have, and I'm ready to see it wreck this cute little ass." Harry spanked him a few times before moving his fingers away. He slicked Charlie once more before sitting back indian style.

"You're really going to sit back there and watch?" Draco muttered, glancing at him. He let out a soft squeal as he felt Charlies tip against his entrance.

"I am."

"If it becomes too much, you stop me, okay?" Charlie said, using his free hand to grip Draco's chin lightly, bringing him in for a round of slow kisses. He searched his eyes for a moment. "Do you understand?"

Draco nodded, nerves flooding his brain. He took a deep, somewhat steadying breath. "I understand." He murmured.

Charlie shifted slightly, rubbing his tip in a slow circle around his pucker before attempting to breach him, eyes locked on the blonde, who was now gripping the headboard, swollen lip snagged between teeth. He let out a soft groan, heart thudding in his chest as he carefully entered the Adonis. "You're so tight." He whispered, hands roaming up to thumb pink nipples, earning a little whine. "So tight."

Draco closed his eyes, sensation wracking him as he sank down at a nearly agonizing pace, entrance stinging slightly, but not nearly as painfully as he had anticipated. "Theres' so much." He said with a breathy giggle.

"You're okay though, you don't need any more lube or anything?" Charlie ran his hand up to trace delicate collarbones, before wrapping around the back of his neck, bringing him down for a few rough, biting kisses, twitching when he heard a startled sob.

"Oh my god, when you flex it like that." He whispered, thighs shaking as the redhead twitched his length once more, pleasure washing over him.

"Mmm, that feel good?" Charlie lilted in a raspy voice, fingers moving to roam each side, reveling in just how small the blonde really was, slim waist leading to jutting hip bones, thin thighs tight against his. "I still can't get over how bloody tiny you are. This perfect little body." He growled, hand circling Draco to give him a slow stroke. "How's it look back there, Harry?"

The brunette giggled, glancing at the redhead. "Brilliant." He rose to his knees, coming up behind the blonde and wrapping his arms around him, hand sliding to lift one of Draco's arms, dragging his tongue along the skin of his armpit. "You're almost there, love." He murmured as Draco jolted, a stifled giggle passing from his kiss bruised mouth. "I can't wait to watch you bounce on this fat cock." He whispered as lips moved across his shoulder and neck, into damp blonde locks.

Draco whined, leaning his head back against Harry's shoulder as he let the boy cover his neck and ear with biting kisses. "Harry."

"I love you, so much." He whispered against his ear so quietly only Draco could hear. He nibbled his shell, earning a throaty giggle that went straight to his cock.

"Merlin, I love it when you nibble on my ear." Draco said softly. He let out a slow breath of air as he finally was seated, taking a moment to let the burn, which now was a dull ache, lessen.

"Yeah?" Harry lilted, glancing at Charlie, whose cheeks were flushed, head against the headboard. "You okay?" He jeered playfully as he sucked Draco's earlobe into his mouth.

The redhead laughed, letting out a soft sigh, fingers tracing shapes on the porcelain skin of Dracos thighs. "He is so tight, it's unreal." He moved his fingers up, circling the blonde lightly, earning a sharp gasp. "How did I even manage to get in there, I don't know."

"He does these little exercises." Harry explained, dragging the tip of his tongue along the curve of a bright pink neck, littered with bite marks. "Why don't you show him, Dray?"

Draco giggled, biting his lip and looking at the man below him. "Mmm, you see I'll be sitting at my desk, or where ever and I'll just sort of...squeeze." He mirrored his words, watching Charlies mouth drop open in a wanton moan. He rolled his hips, ache having finally diminished. "I'll just do that every so often until I'm tired of it." Draco repeated the action once more, delighting in as freckled cheeks flamed suddenly. "I think it works fairly well, don't you agree?"

"Bloody hell." Charlie muttered, hands moving back to grip his bottom. "No wonder Harry was always so obsessed with you, you're a god damn tease." He spanked him hard, earning a elated squeal.

Draco rolled his eyes, smoothing his hands across a muscled chest, suddenly emboldened by the stinging slap to his bottom. "You want me to tease you?" He shifted his hips in a slow circle, watching a chiseled jaw click shut.

"No, I want you to ride me, Malfoy."

"Oh?" Draco lilted, shifting slightly and bringing himself up, leaving just the tip of the redhead inside before sinking down once more. He let out a quiet moan, pleasure jolting him as his knot was brushed. "Like that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, sticking his tongue out.

"I was thinking more like this, honestly." Charlie countered, gripping his hips and rutting the tiny blonde against him, watching as his head fell back, kiss bruised mouth dropping open. "Drop back onto your hands, I want to get nice and deep."

Draco obeyed, breath stolen by the command, settling onto the heels of his hands, letting out a soft screech as the older Weasley thrust upwards. "Oh fuck." He whimpered, looking around to locate his husband, who was stroking himself, eyes nearly black.

"You look incredible." Harry muttered in a breathy voice, leaning in and kissing the blonde hungrily, swirling their tongues together. He slid a hand down Draco's torso, thumbing each nipple as he continued his round of fierce kisses.

Draco moaned into Harrys mouth at a harsh thrust, feeling his orgasm pooling low in his belly. "Oh my God." He whispered. He was pulled back up by the redhead, strong arms wrapping tightly around him, moving into his sweat soaked hair and bringing their mouths together, Charlie sucking at the tip of his tongue as he battered into him.

"Charlie!" Draco cried out, reaching between them to grip himself hard.

"You close?" Charlie teased, slowing his pace and looking at the boy, chest and neck bright red, thin sheen of perspiration covering glowing skin.

"Absolutely." Draco said with a breathy laugh.

"I'm going to lay you on your back, okay?" Charlie murmured, shifting them and settling the blonde onto the bedsheets, hooking thin legs and resting them on his shoulders, lifting the boy slightly, pleasure surging through him as he watched Draco nearly come undone, stormy eyes rolling back in his head, hands gripping the linens, wild groan bursting from red lips. He gave a few, slow thrusts.

"Christ." Draco mumbled, sensation wracking him with each movement. "I'm really surprised I've managed to hold out this long." He remarked, reaching out to circle Harry, swiping the pearl of pre-cum dribbling from a ruddy tip off. "Come here." He commanded softly.

Harry obeyed, feeding his aching cock into a more than willing mouth, dragging fingertips through wet platinum locks, twitching as a tongue swirled around his tip. "This is so hot." He admitted.

"Yeah it is." Charlie agreed, looking at the brunette and biting his lower lip. "So, I have to ask before this is over. I'm not...finishing in...right?"

Harry laughed, giving him a petulant look. "No." He glanced at Draco, whose eyes had drifted shut. "I don't want you to think I'm being a brat it's just.."

"No, no I understand, this is your husband, mate!" Charlie answered, giving him a cheeky grin, letting the boy know he understood the hesitance in letting him come within the blonde. "I'd never do it without asking." He gave a sharp thrust, watching as grey eyes snapped open. "But I am fixing to soak him."

Harry giggled, low and raspy in his throat, slipping his length all the way inside Draco's mouth. "Do it."

Charlie growled, starting a steady rhythm, feeling the boy clench around him.

"You gonna come, love?" Harry whispered, cupping Draco's cheek, feeling his tip bump against the flesh. "Mmm, while you're just so full with all this cock." He grinned, biting his lower lip as the Adonis moaned around his length, hand stroking franticlly, seed flying in spurts across his stomach and chest.

"Holy shit." Charlie breathed, keeping his pace. "You got it clear up to your collarbone!" He leaned in, lapping up the essence from the salty skin. He pulled away carefully, letting the boys legs down and gripping himself. "I dunno if I'll be able to achieve such a long distance, but we'll see." He gave Draco a wink.

Draco gasped for air, turning to face the redhead, watching as he smoothed his own hand across his chest, other stroking furiously, swiveling at the tip. "Mmm, well let's see it, Charlie." He murmured.

Charlie groaned loudly, head tipping down as he came, dotting Draco's hips and belly. "You're so bloody hot." He smoothed sweat soaked locks back, trying to catch his breath. After a few moments of labored breathing between the two, he looked up at Harry, who was slicking himself, nearly purple at the tip.

"Oh God." Draco muttered, swallowing hard as he felt fingers gripping his thighs, dragging him to face the brunette.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, settling between his legs and rutting his hardness against Draco's softening length.

"Be careful." He whispered, searching dark eyes, winding his arms around Harry's neck.

"I will." He replied, reaching between them and slipping carefully inside his lover, watching as a wince flashed across Draco's face. "I'll go slow." Harry hooked his arms under the boys, holding him close. "I just really want to come inside you." He murmured beside his ear, pressing kisses to his temple. "I love you, Draco." He rut meticulously against him, rhythm steady and languid.

"I love you, too." He replied, bringing him up to look at him, giving him a slow kiss, mewling at a deep thrust.

"I love when you mewl like that." Harry said softly, locking eyes with his husband, as he continued to move within him, coming closer to the edge.

"Baby." Draco whimpered, sensation wracking him, almost painful as Harry slid across the bundle of nerves inside him. He cupped his face in both hands, thumbs tracing cheekbones. "Please."

Harry sped up, biting his lip as he watched eyebrows furrow, grey eyes snapping closed. "I'm sorry." He whispered, feeling thighs twitch against his sides.

"Harry."

Harry grit his teeth, tipping his head down to focus on the mess across a still torso, noting that the blonde was now holding his breath. He shuddered, willing himself to orgasm.

"Harry." Draco whined, nails digging into the sheets as he let his arms fall against the bed.

He moaned, looking up to see Draco's face flushed, screwed up, trying to mask his level of uncomfort. Harry pulled away, earning a screech from the blonde that sent a shock of fear up his spine.

"Did you come?" Draco said in a breathless whimper, pain curling in hot tendrils up from his entrance.

Harry shook his head. "No." He sat back on his knees, watching as Draco's hands covered his face for a few moments, he wondered if he was crying.

"Then why did you stop?" He muttered from behind palms, voice wavering slightly.

"Draco." Harry looked at Charlie, who had settled against the headboard, the redhead gave him a sheepish look, as though he really wasn't sure what either of them should do.

"Well, that's not very fair is it?" Draco snapped, trying to control the whimper bubbling to the surface as he closed his legs.

Harry drug a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. "It's not a big deal."

Draco puffed, using the heels of his hands to covertly wipe his eyes. "Harry."

"Draco." He countered.

"You can finish if you want." Draco muttered.

Harry sighed, looking down to his half hard member. "Absolutely not." He felt his heart twinge painfully in his heart as he heard a glimmer of a sniff from the blonde.

Draco growled, sitting up and looking at the brunette, grey eyes tinged red at the edges and flinty.

"Don't even start." He muttered in a stern tone. Harry turned to Charlie and bit his lip. "So, we're probably going to fight now, not because of you...don't ever think that we're quarreling over this..."

"Up until now it was fun." Draco chimed in, reaching for a pair of underwear to clean his torso with. He watched as the redhead slipped his briefs and jeans on. "Maybe if we do this again, if you want too, you probably think we are a bunch of childe-"

"No, I don't think you're a bunch of children. This was a lot to ask of both of you, I know...and I don't want this to cause stress between the two of you."

"No!" Harry insisted. "No, not at all. This is something between us. We'd be happy to take you up on a rematch one night if you'd be up for it."

Charlie rolled his eyes, flashing him a wicked grin as he threaded his shirt over shoulders. "I will. Try not to fight too much, eh? I know how you two can be." He apparated, leaving just the pair.

Harry turned green eyes back to the blonde, whose chin quivered just slightly.

"You should have just kept going."

"I was hurting you!" Harry snapped.

"So?"

He felt his jaw go slack, watching the boy. "Are you kidding me? I could see you trying to hide it, I wasn't going to keep pounding away when you were close to tears, Draco."

Draco bit his lip. "It's not fair that you didn't get to come."

"I could bloody care less that I didn't come! I want to make sure that you're okay! That you're not bleeding or something." Harry huffed.

"I'm fine."

Harry growled, reaching out and yanking the blonde onto his back, dragging him by the hips. "You're far from fine if you were crying."

"I was not crying."

Harry flashed him a dark look between his thighs. "Don't lie to me, Draco." He said in a stern voice, pushing legs forward and examining raw, red skin. "I saw it."

Draco jumped as fingers touched stinging flesh. He threw an arm over his eyes, taking a deep breath as he felt tears spilling over, trickling into his hair.

He felt his heart stutter as Draco began to cry. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. Harry leaned in, kissing along the backs of his thighs, stomach swooping when he heard a soft wail of pain issue from the Adonis as lips touched the skin near his entrance. He felt legs twitch against his arm, as if attempting to kick at him.

"Harry." He sobbed quietly, tears now streaming down as Harry kissed his broken flesh.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated, breath catching in the back of his throat as he made to settled between Draco's thighs, only to be stopped.

"My hips hurt."

Harry swallowed hard, opting instead to curl up beside the boy, bringing his backside flush against him. He trailed his lips into damp locks, kissing away tears that had rolled down. He laced their fingers together. "I'm so sorry." He murmured once more, heart aching in his chest, knowing he had hurt him. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Draco sniffed, bringing the hand up and kissing at their fingers. "It wasn't entirely your fault...it was just too much after him."

"Do you think if we sat in the tub for a while it would help?" Harry said softly after a long time of just holding Draco close.

He hummed quietly. "Will you let me get you off while we're in there?"

Harry chuckled, sitting up and leading the blonde to their bathroom. "We will see how it goes."

"Oh you don't think I can get you going?" Draco taunted, phishing two towels from the cabinet watching as Harry turned the taps.

"Put some salve in here." He murmured, running his fingers under the water to make sure it was warm enough. "And I don't think I have to even answer that question."

Draco giggled, going to the medicine cabinet beside the sink and removing a grey jar. He opened the lid, swiping two fingers into the lotion-like substance. He swirled the digits into the filling water. "You going to put any bubbles or anything in?" Draco glanced up at his husband, whose lip was snagged between teeth.

"No, I don't want it to hurt you anymore than I've already done." He muttered, bringing his thumb up to his lips as nerves flashed through him. "No salt or anything either. I really am sorry I hurt you."

He simpered, moving towards the brunette, winding his arms around his neck and meeting his anxious gaze. "I know you didn't mean to." He whispered, toying with soft hair.

"That doesn't make up for the-" He was silenced with a slow kiss, Draco teasing his lips across Harry's.

"Stop. It's fine, I'll be fine. Things' happen." He reached over, turning the taps off. Draco went to the sink, opening one of the bottom drawers and revealing a squat, purple bottle. "You act as if I've never accidentally hurt you." He fiddled with the cork stopper as he made his way back to the tub.

"Don't put that in there." Harry warned, seeing that it as the potion Draco used when they wanted to be particularly frisky, it causing Harry to stay rock solid for a length of time. He caught a whiff of it, it's Amorentia-esque effects allowing the smell of treacle tart, a woodsy scent and a soft hint of cardamom and citrus, which was in Draco's cologne to fill his nose. He felt his heart skip a few beats as the blonde glanced at him.

"Why?"

"Because! You know what that does to me." Harry replied as Draco toyed with the bottle.

He tipped the glass slightly, letting a few drops dribble into the warm water. "Oops!" Draco flashed him a devilish smirk before stoppering the bottle once more.

Harry grimaced, feeling nerves pool in his stomach.

"Get in the water, Harry. It's going to be fine." Draco said softly, climbing into the tub and swirling the contents around, watching the purple potion dissolve.

He let out a slow sigh, joining the blonde, who immediately placed himself in the brunettes lap. "You sure?"

Draco giggled low in his throat, reaching up to cup Harry's jaw with both hands. "Yes." He smiled, relaxing slightly as the smell of old books drifted up. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too."

"You can touch me, Harry. Merlin the rest of me isn't sore!" He chided playfully, leaning in an nibbling his lower lip. Draco smoothed his hands along Harry's chest, rolling his hips in a careful circle, watching as color dusted olive skinned cheeks.

"You're so perfect." He whispered after some time, eyes roaming a bitten neck, down to pink nipples, flush just beginning to circle his chest and collarbone. He drew the pads of his thumbs across each nub, earning a quiet mewl. "I just love to look at you."

"Haven't you always?" Draco countered, full lips curling into a classic smirk.

Harry laughed, rolling each bud. "You're not wrong, you've always been good looking, even when I wasn't sure I liked blokes." He trailed fingertips down below the water, tracing each ab, circling the skin around his belly button. "Even when you wore your hair in that _horrid_ slicked back style."

Draco scoffed. "I have never made a horrid fashion choice in my life, I'll have you know." He retorted, lips parting in soft moan as fingers teased the skin along his inner thighs. "My Father really insisted I wear it that way, if you must know."

"I'm sure it made you look dignified or something."

He rolled his eyes, squealing as he was pinched on the thigh. "Hey!"

"What have I told you about rolling your eyes, boy?" Harry murmured.

Draco let out an evil little chuckle, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and pressing their foreheads together. "I'll roll them all night long if that's what it takes to get you going, baby." He sealed their mouths together in a languid, passionate kiss, feeling a hand trailing to stroke him lightly.

"Mmm, wouldn't want you to strain them." Harry countered, giving him a lecherous grin as they parted, seeing cheeks flushed. "What's this I feel going on down here?" He asked, continuing his gentle strokes.

"I mean, I am sitting in your lap, in the tub, I can _feel_ you getting hard against me, all I can smell is this damn potion that reminds me of you." He rolled his hips, feeling their erections bump together. "How am I supposed to not get hard?"

Harry gave him a slow grin, wrapping his hands around both their cocks, sliding them, half hard against one another. "What do you smell when that potion is around?"

"The library." Draco stated simply. "And this faint flowery smell, which I think is the shampoo you use. Then vanilla because what's my favorite food?"

Harry leaned his head against the cold lip of the tub. "Ice cream." He continued to stroke them together, feeling the blonde twitch. "Why the library?"

"Because I love the smell of old parchment..." He felt color rise in his cheeks as he explained. "I would always find you there, hiding up somewhere...while I was hiding up somewhere. I'd watch you, trying to figure out what was going through your head, the same you were probably doing to me." He let out a soft gasp at a particularly delightful flick of Harry's wrist. "Remember it was the only place we could really hang out together when we first came back to Hogwarts?" Draco shrugged. "I dunno, I just always associate the smell with you."

Harry brought him in for a heated kiss, sliding their tongues together. "I didn't know you could be so sentimental, Malfoy." He grinned.

"Prat!" Draco exclaimed, pinching his nipple.

Harry giggled. "Mmm, keep doing that."

"This?" Draco lilted, pinching both buds lightly, watching as Harry bit into his lower lip, eyes flashing with pleasure.

"Yes, that." He murmured, continuing to rub their erections against one another, hand trailing down to cup Draco's sac, earning a breathy whimper. He felt lust surge through him as the blonde tugged at each nub. "You feel so good." He let his fingers wander further, pressing his thumb to the space between entrance and balls.

Draco tugged his lip between teeth, giving the brunette a feral look as he massaged the skin there. "Harry."

"I want you to stroke me." He released their cocks, moving the thumb in a slow circle, reveling in the wanton little mewl that passed from bitten lips.

"God, that feels amazing." Draco whispered, obeying the Boy Wonder and wrapping his hand around hot flesh.

"Does it?" He countered, slipping fingers back to lightly brush against his opening, earning a jolt and a whimper of pleasure. "What about that?"

"Merlin, yes." Draco let his head fall back, sensation tingling along his spine at Harry's careful ministrations. "Tease me."

Harry growled softly, leaping in Draco's hand as he watched his husband flush in satisfaction. He continued to lightly brush the skin in slow circles. He felt the blonde shudder against him, grey eyes dark with mischief as his head tilted forward.

He kissed him hungrily, moaning into his mouth as he assaulted his lower lip, biting the already bruised flesh once more. "Put a finger in." He whispered, earning a choked gasp.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, leaning back slightly to search his gaze. He took a deep breath in as he watched the Adonis nod, slipping a digit inside, crying out when he felt a hand squeeze his cock just right, causing it to twitch.

"Another." Draco murmured after a few moments of slowly stroking Harry off. He let his free hand trail below the water, grabbing the brunettes sac and pulling gently, watching as color burned across his cheeks. "I want you to make me come just from your fingers."

"Dirty little bastard." Harry grinned, slipping another finger inside and locating that knot, pressing on it as though it were a button, watching the blonde jerk forward, shocked gasp bursting forth.

"Oh my God, Harry, I didn't mean right this second!" He whimpered, trying to shift away from the fingers slightly, only to have a hand grip his hip and hold him still against assaulting digits.

"Oh, you're that close?" He lilted, rubbing the spot in a torturous manner, body humming as Draco's head fell back, mouth dropping open.

"Holy fuck, Harry!" He cried out, free hand clutching at the side of the tub as pleasure surged through him, orgasm pooling low in his belly. "Please."

Harry was unrelenting, pressing against the bundle of nerves in a steady circle, watching as his lover crumbled. "Aren't you supposed to be stroking me?"

Draco let out a breathy sob, thin frame trembling as Harry continued to rub that spot. "Oh Merlin, baby...Oh my God..." He whimpered, trying to find the concentration to wrap his hand back around Harry's length, feeling how incredibly solid he was.

"You can't come until I do." Harry informed the blonde, seeing grey eyes snap open to lock with his.

"Hurry then!" Draco said, voice cracking as fingers pressed harder, need to come almost painful. "Please." He pleaded, swiveling the palm of his hand around Harry's tip.

"I love you. I love seeing you come completely undone, a quivering mess in my lap." Harry leaned up, flicking the tip of his tongue across a shaking lower lip, curling his fingers over and over. "Just waiting for me to let you come."

"Harry, fuck!" He whined, thighs quaking with effort to not explode. "Please, for the love of everything, let me come."

Harry chuckled darkly, giving one last swipe to that knot and delighting as the blonde shouted, spurting between them, clenching tightly around Harry's fingers. He moaned softly, the look of pure ecstasy upon Draco's face enough to push him over, pulsing into Dracos' palm.

"Oh my God, why did I ask for that?" Draco panted after a few moments, nestling his head into the crook of Harry's neck, body thrumming from the force of his orgasm. "I should have known you'd torture me."

Harry laughed, running his hands up and down the boy's back, pressing kisses to his temple. "It was worth it though. Merlin, the look on your face as you came, you're stunning. I know it had to feel amazing with the way you yelled."

"It was bloody brilliant, but it almost hurt, you edging me like that."

"Would you do it again, though?" Harry asked, feeling lips against his ear.

"In a heartbeat." Draco whispered, giggling.


End file.
